A Misplaced Fear
by raven2547
Summary: I thought of this while reading Crushed Pineapple Chunks by Collegekid2006 and decided to do a drabble on why he might have that certain fear...


**Hey guys this just occured to me while reading **_**Crushed Pineapple Chunks **_**why does Shawn have a **_**dislike**_** of pointy things**

**so im going to see what i can do and hope i get some positive reviews.**

**An Misplaced Fear**

**In Henry's Office**

"Henry! He's your son and he just wants his father to be there for him!," Melanie Spencer yelled at Henry angry at him for his insensitivity to her son's, and her own, feelings, in place of work.

"I'm sorry but he's a big boy he can go by himself, he needs to grow up a bit. Besides, I have a lot of paper work to do after wrapping up that last case we just busted and I would like to get it done soon." He replied back calmly as he sat back in his desk chair, happy that he had his own office so the noise of her shouting was muffled just so that people couldn't understand the words.

"God, Henry all you ever think about is work, me and Shawn will never come first will we? We'll always be second best to your precious work." her eyes filled with tears at her sentence thinking of what she was going to do if he didn't fix his atitude and fix it quick.

"Damn it, Melanie! It's not always about you and Shawn! The station needs me, you know that! And one day, Shawn will be in here too, doing what his great-great-great grandfather did when he came over here from Europe! And what every other Spencer has done since then! So get over it!" Henry screamed at her as she walked out of his office and slammed the door.

_**Meanwhile, in the Waiting Room**_

Shawn was looking at his father's office door with a combination of fear and confusion. His dad had said he was coming and his mom had said that all they had to do was pick him up at three, when his work hours ended. That was obviously not happening as he had hoped.

Officer McCallan kneeled in front of Shawn adn held out ten cards,"Pick a card! Any card!" he smiled at the boy as he attempted to distract him. Shawn grinned and grabbed one at random,"This one!" he said about to turn it around...

"No Shawn! That's the trick I'm going to guess your card, okay?" He put a hand around Shawn's card to stop himself from seeing it.

Shawn looked at him and said slowly as if trying to see if he was trying to trick him, then suddenly, he grinned widely and handed him the card upside down."Do it! Do it!" he canted wanting to see the thing his own father disapproved of.

"Is this your card?" McCallan smiled and held up the card and laughed as Shawn's eyes bugged out of his head in awe. "How did you do that?!" His mouth was open in the classic childish astonishment.

"Magic!" he said with a flourish of his hands. He coughed for about a total of ten seconds then stopped, red faced, and gulping in air when his mother's face peeked around the corner and looked worriedly at him as she approached and knelt in front of him,"Sorry Shawn, dad doesn't want to come, so after your little 'adventure' this afternoon we're going to see Uncle Anthony for a little while okay? Up in Las Angelas okay?" Shawn looked at her questioningly but still smiled,"Yay! Uncle Anty!"

Melanie took his hand in hers and started for the entrance, deftly wondering if Henry would come after her, but he never had and probably never would so she kept going at a greater speed waving behind her to McCallan and then the Chief as she made her way out.

Three year old Shawn Spencer hopped down the steps of the Santa Barbara PD in tow behind his mother, who was tugging him along gently though furiously in her anger. "Mommy, too fast!", little Shawn said and his mother slowed her pace by about five miles."Sorry Shawnee," she bent down and picked him up, continuing at her former speed to her car.

She buckled Shawn into his carseat in the back and got into the driver's seat, popping in Shawn's _Sesame Street_ tape she pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the hospital.

Shawn didn't like needles, or for that matter any pointy objects anymore.

That nurse had poked him with about eight needles getting different blood samples for different tests. It was supposed to be a routine check-up, until they found something wrong with his blood pressure around the chest area. He didn't care much for hospitals now either.

He'd been here asking his mom where his daddy was for _only_ four hours, and _excuse _him for being an impatient three-year-old, his dad knew everything and was always sure of what was happening. He didn't like that he didn't know what was wrong with him and why his mom was casting worried glances at him every few minutes and then _she _left returning and saying that she called his dad, who still didn't want to come down.

Another two hours later they were on their way to Las Angelas with a bottle of clear liquid for Shawn's blood pressure and chest pain and he was asleep in the back, at the hour of eleven o'clock at night, Melanie didn't blame him but she would have to wipe away the tear tracks from his face. He'd spent about three of the seven hours they were there crying because his dad wasn't there and he'd had so many needles put into his arms.

She couldn't believe his own son could have been dying for the two weeks she let him have custody for the 4th of July, and he didn't even take notice, Shawn had told her it had started hurting in his chest about two days into his visit with his dad. he also told her he had stayed with the Guster's for most of his visit because his dad had been working _overtime_.

Sometimes she was glad she didn't feel bad about taking his son away.


End file.
